


In notturno

by queenseptienna



Series: The Persuaders [1]
Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel tipo era basso, ma forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In notturno

Quella volta il giudice Fulton era stato davvero antipatico, secondo gli standard di Lord Brett Sinclair.  
Non bastava avergli appioppato quell'americano, quel Danny Wilde, dovevano persino stare nello stesso albergo!  
Ovviamente a cena se le erano date di santa ragione, che diamine, quel Wilde menava come un mazziere! E poi sempre con quel sorrisino irritante... Brett gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia a suon di pugni, se non ne avesse ricevuto uno dritto alla mascella.  
Quel tipo era basso, ma forte.  
Alla fine aveva imparato a conoscerlo e si era affezionato a lui, poteva dire di aver finalmente trovato il suo migliore amico, qualcuno con cui dividere la bella vita composta da donne, sesso, auto e soldi.  
Cosa c'era di meglio, a parte andare in giro a scovare malviventi?  
  
**  
  
-Danny, sinceramente, già mi irrita normalmente vederti, il solo fatto di sapere di condividere la stessa stanza con te mi fa rivoltare lo stomaco!- esclamò il lord, sistemandosi la vestaglia di fine raso verde che si intonava meravigliosamente con i suoi capelli biondi.  
Wilde ghignò, con quel suo sorrisetto strafottente, vestito con una normalissima tuta di felpa. -Oh, piantala Brett! Lo sai che non puoi fare a meno di me! E comunque è necessario dormire insieme, stanotte. Non sia mai che gli scagnozzi di quel tipo ci sorprendano nel sonno come tutte le altre volte!-  
Sinclair si passò una mano nei capelli, profondamente irritato. -Dan, lo so che è necessario... è che è proprio la tua presenza, non so se mi spiego. Russi come un trattore! Comunque non pensare di prenderti il letto, ci starò io, come pretende il mio rango di nobile.-  
Sottolineò le parole con un elegante gesto della mano, che reggeva un calice di Martini con oliva, agitato e non mescolato.  
Wilde fece un passo in avanti, accarezzandosi le basette. -Te lo puoi scordare, _io_ dormo nel letto e tu nel divano. O al massimo dormiamo tutti e due nel letto.-  
-Stai scherzando, vero?- sbottò Sinclair.  
  
**  
  
No, evidentemente Danny non stava scherzando, poiché in quel momento, a notte fonda, stavano beatamente entrambi a dormire nel medesimo letto matrimoniale della loro suite all'Imperial Hotel.  
Solo che era impossibile dormire con uno accanto che aveva appena deciso di masturbarsi alla faccia tua!  
Brett trattenne il respiro, mentre lentamente apriva gli occhi e si voltava, fissava la figura di Wilde nella penombra.  
Le luci della città erano forti in esterno, facendo così filtrare abbastanza luminosità da distinguere la mano forte dell'americano muoversi lentamente sulla propria asta.  
Riusciva addirittura a sentire lo schiocco umido del lubrificante che aveva usato per quel lavoretto di mano, mentre si torceva crudelmente un capezzolo.  
-Ti fai sempre una sega quando dormi con altri uomini, Danny?- non riuscì ad evitare di dire il lord, tirandosi a sedere.  
Il ghigno di Wilde era tutto un programma. -Di solito quando dormo con un altro uomo, passo direttamente alla fase B.-  
- _Cosa???_ \- esclamò Sinclair, rimanendo spiazzato. -Da quando ti piacciono gli uomini?- esclamò, non riuscendo a schiodare gli occhi da quell'uccello maestoso.  
Con una punta di invidia considerò che era più grosso del suo, nonostante fosse lui, il più alto fra i due.  
-Da quando sono bisex, milord, ti sembra una cosa tanto anormale?- ridacchiò Wilde, non smettendo un attimo di lavorare al proprio piacere.  
-Beh, sai com'è.- ironizzò l'inglese -Di solito ti vedo sempre con la faccia affondata tra le tette enormi di qualche ragazza!-  
-Beh, si sia il caso che preferisca stare con la faccia tra le gambe di un bel ragazzo, di solito!- lo motteggiò in risposta. -Vuoi provare?-  
Sinclair spalancò la sua nobile bocca – Ma scherzi???-  
Peccato che un attimo dopo, Danny aveva già lasciato andare la propria erezione per dedicarsi interamente a tirare giù i boxer di Brett e affondare il viso nel nido di riccioli biondo scuro dell'amico.  
Prese fra le labbra il membro ancora a riposo dell'amico e lo succhiò finchè non lo sentì irrigidirsi e poté farlo scorrere nella propria bocca.  
-Bastardo...- sibilò Sinclair, non riuscendo però a levarsi di dosso la testa di Danny, che lo stava portando dritto in paradiso.  
-A quanto vedo non sono l'unico ad eccitarmi per un uomo.- ridacchiò l'americano, rialzandosi e sistemandosi esattamente sopra a Brett, finché le loro erezioni non presero a sfregarsi l'un l'altra.  
-Ah!- ansimò il lord, stringendo le lenzuola fra le dita, fino a farsi venire le nocche bianche.  
-Ti piace?- gli chiese Danny, versandosi del lubrificante in mano ed afferrando gli uccelli di entrambi, masturbandoli a ritmo.  
-Oh, Dio, si!- urlò Sinclair, pregando la Regina e tutti i suoi discendenti che Danny non smettesse.  
Il primo a venire fu proprio lui, inarcando la schiena il più possibile e lasciando che il getto caldo di sperma gli arrivasse fino al petto.  
Wilde lo seguì poco dopo, stringendo i denti per quel piacere sconvolgente e ricadde al fianco dell'inglese, che lo fissò stranito. -Dobbiamo rifarlo!-  
-Quando vuoi.- ghighò Danny -Quando vuoi, Brett...- 


End file.
